Charmed: The Orb Of Power
by veyronking995
Summary: Wyatt and Chris are lovers as well as brothers but only their Uncle Coop knows. Chris has always felt like less, with Wyatt being stronger but soon that will change and the demons want Chris on their side with this new power. Will their family discover their relationship? Will Chris turn and doom the world forever?
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Chapter 1**

 _5000 years ago_

 _Two humungous armies of magical beings including witches, whitelighters, elders, nymphs, fairies, demons, warlocks, darklighters and all other types of magical creatures were about to start a great war and were about to start the chaos to end the battle between good and evil when all of a sudden every single one of them were suddenly restrained none could move nor speak but could see and hear. They all noticed that not only they had stopped but everything had stopped as well, the air was quiet and unmoving as they all tried to figure out what or who had stop everything_

 _All of a sudden a blindingly bright golden light centred exactly in the middle of the two armies made them all close their eyes when they opened their eyes stood there was what at first appearance was a young twenty year old man was with short thick brown hair and deep brown eyes but when they looked into his power what they sensed sent a shiver of fear up the spines of all looked upon him, even the avatars who were more powerful than good and evil shivered at his power after they sensed his power was infinite and possessed absolutely no limit. He was dressed in a hooded long sleeved leather jacket and loose fitting trousers with fingerless gloves and Velcro shoes with loose socks; all of his clothing was of a slightly darkened gold colour._

 _The man then spoke to every magical being in every universe and simple said "I am the master and creator of all universes the battle between good and evil will not end here but many years from now the greatest three witches known as the charmed ones will be born the first born son of a charmed one shall be known as The Twice Blessed but the second son shall be known as the Inheritor of Power, for he shall be MY chosen one but in ALL the universes there shall ONLY be ONE of him and whichever side in the battle he chooses shall win". The creator's eyes then glowed bright gold and he yelled "forget" with that his power separated both armies back to their sides in the world they also forgot all about the final battle but he let them remember that one day the charmed ones would come and the first and second born sons prophecies._


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only).

 **Chapter 2**

Chris Perry Halliwell woke up in the middle of the night sweating, for the past few weeks he had been waking up in the middle of the night after having dreams of an event and while he could not see exactly what was happening through his dreams he did know something was coming and that whatever it was would change everything. He then looked up into the still sleeping face of his brother Wyatt though no one but their Uncle Coop knew that they were more than just brothers, they were lovers. His upcoming twenty-first birthday was also the three year anniversary of when he and Wyatt finally admitted to feeling more than brotherly love towards each other.

Wyatt had always been his best friend and then one day when he was sixteen and Wyatt was eighteen he had walked in to the room they shared together and seen the muscles of the much stronger man. While Chris had more of a swimmers body he was slightly more muscular but Wyatt had the body of a hunk after seeing his muscles Chris had felt himself becoming attracted towards his brother and then several nights later he had woken from a passionate wet dream about Wyatt. It was not until his just before his eighteenth birthday that Wyatt admitted that he felt the same way and on his birthday he lost his virginity to his brother.

Chris then moved towards the bathroom and then washed the sweat of his face he then went back to their room but chose to lie down in his own bed so their parents would not see them sleeping together they were both worried about the reaction of their family to finding out, the only reason that their Uncle Coop knew was because he had been the cupid to keep an eye on the relationship this was very good for both brothers as he would talk to them if they needed help in their relationship and was willing to keep it a secret until they were ready. He then pushed aside all thoughts of the potential event and after telling Wyatt he loved him through the connection he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning their whole family-Leo, Piper and their kids Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were in the middle of breakfast when all of a sudden about one-hundred demons shimmered into the room.

As soon as they did they orbed into the attic where Piper yelled "Paige we need your help"

Paige orbed in looking irritated but before speaking Piper hurriedly said "Huge demon attack go get everyone and fast".

Paige orbed out just before the demons shimmered in as soon as they did Chris and Wyatt both raised there shields, the demons started throwing energy balls and fire balls at the shields just as the shields were about to fall Paige orbed in with her kids and Phoebe and her family beamed inside the shields.

Chris and Wyatt both dropped the shields and the entire Halliwell family struck at their full might against the demons.

The lead demon then yelled "Capture the twice blessed brother he the one we want"

The demons then proceeded all through their projectiles at Wyatt he was helping Chris he was able to avoid or reflect most but a few struck sending him to the floor conscious but hurt.

After seeing his brother and boyfriend hit the floor Chris' eyes blazed with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chris bellowed after that the entire City began to shake and a powerful shockwave of telekinesis erupted from Chris sending his family to the floor and the demons were knocked into the wall.

"You will pay for that" Then everything and everyone was suspended in mid-air as Chris' whole body glowed white he then raised his hands and beams of white surged towards the demons and obliterated them all so there were not even ashes left.

After they were lowered to the ground Paige rushed towards Wyatt and healed him, Wyatt then feeling Chris' anger still flowing through the link rushed to him.

"Chris I'm okay you can stop" Wyatt seeing that it wasn't working and was so caught up in his lover then cupped his face with both hands pulled him landed a kiss full of passion and love on his lips and whispered "I love you".

After seeing this everyone in the family yelled "I knew it".


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only).

 **A/N:** I will have one thing from the comics involved, The Source Of All Magic, mine will be a Sword.

 **Chapter 3**

"What do you guys you mean you knew" was the first thing that came out of Chris' mouth after his haze of anger.

The rest of the family exchanged looks, except Wyatt who had his arms protectively around Chris they all looked at Piper when she said "Chris we are not stupid we have seen the loving glances the two of you share and we know that you are both too protective even for brothers".

Chris stood there stunned while Wyatt asked "And our relationship doesn't bother any of you" He loved Chris too much to care if they did or didn't but knew how much Chris loved them.

"Your family we love you both always" Everyone said in unison

"Beside parents always worry that the person their son ends up with are not good enough, with my sons in love with each other I never have to worry about that" While she said it jokingly everyone could see the seriousness about what she said.

Wyatt and Chris both smiled and then turned to each other kissed and both said "I love you" and the rest of the family said "aww".

"Sorry to break up the moment but why were those demons after you and what about your display of power" Leo said

"I do not know about either" Chris said

"Well there is no point in worrying about that now, everyone go to bed" Piper said

"Okay goodnight" said everyone

The next morning after another of his strange dreams which Chris did not even tell Wyatt about because they did not want them to worry, Chris and Wyatt were in the kitchen having breakfast and sharing an odd loving glance or kiss now that they could do so openly. Then Paige appeared after speaking with the elders, since Leo became mortal when the elders needed to pass information to the Halliwell's they did so through Paige.

"What is wrong?" Piper asked concerned because Paige looked to be pale and very nervous

"Somehow a demon got into the heavens and stole the jar that was used to turn us into gods" Paige said worriedly

"HOW" Everyone shouted, all of their families were there as they ate together every morning.

"Whoever it was stole the power to orb then they orbed up there and took the jar they were caught but they escaped with the jar" Paige said

The room then exploded with chatter about who and why but they were all worried after all the entire family knew of the time the sisters became Gods. Then all of a sudden a black light covered the room and then disappeared and the family realized that they could not teleport then The Source Of All Evil flamed into the room he was wearing a black robe with a black mask and his skin was pale white which could be seen on his large hands he was flanked by at least a thousand demons some lower, some middle and some higher.

Before the family could do anything the demons struck all of them except Chris they then restrained them all and took them to the basement in the house that housed The Nexus Of All, the demons did not hurt Chris because they all knew that with his family held he would not do anything.

The Source then stood next to spot where the Nexus Of All was located and spoke with obvious malicious delight "Tonight is the night that the war between good and evil ends and evil will win"

The Halliwell's all gasped when they were brought forward a bit and noticed that stood before them was four pedestals, on one was the very jar that they were talking about earlier, on another was The Hollow, on another was a dark slab the Hallwell's knew that the power of the Halliwell Manor Nexus was transferred into after they tried to destroy it before the shadow transferred the power into the slab before it disappeared and on the final pedestal was what looked to be sword almost identical to Excalibur but it was golden and looked almost ghost.

The Source spoke once more to his demons with a clear power craving "The Halliwells are the most powerful force of good ever and tonight they will watch the battle ends when I restore and absorb The Orb Of Power" .


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only).

 **A/N:** While writing the previous chapter I changed my mind and decided to use two things from the comics-The Nexus Of All AND The Source Of All Magic.

 **Chapter 4**

While everyone else including the demons and his entire family were preoccupied with The Source's words Chris had been the one trying to find a way out of the situation however when his eyes noticed each item he began to stare as if hypnotized, it was as if his entire soul and being was singing with longing and desire for each this earned a strange look from Wyatt who could sense his lovers strange emotions but due to distance could not see what was triggering these emotions.

When Chris broke through the haze of unusual emotions he got an idea he looked at all the demons and saw that they were not paying him any attention his whispered a spell under his breath, the spell that he had used emulated the effect of astral projection and his astral form appeared with in the manor he quickly headed to attic and proceeded to make as many vanquishing potions as he could before heading to the basement making sure to keep open the connection with Wyatt so he would know if any of his family were hurt.

He then headed to the basement were The Book Of Shadows is kept, it had been moved shortly after his family had attempted to destroy the manor's Nexus and the Shadow it contained they discovered that the shadow had transferred itself and the rest of the Nexus power into a stone slab and was not destroyed. They had also discovered that it left behind weak protection magic so the family had decided to add to the spells and turned the basement into an alter room. He rushed to the book and quickly found the spell that they was used to return powers to an individual person and altered the spell would return powers to the entire family he re-read it and collected all the potions he made before gathering as many athames as he could.

When the astral-self reappeared next to his body he placed the bags of potions in the hands of his physical body as well as the bags with athames and then merged with his body, once he did he whispered the spell to return the powers and then broke the ropes from all the family after his powers returned then the entire family attacked. Chris then started to hand over athames and potions to the family who took them and attacked, thanks to all of their training they worked well and vanquished over nine-hundred of the thousand demons but by the time they were finished they were all exhausted. After defeating them Wyatt ran over to Chris and gave him a kiss filled with love and passion then after they were finished they heard The Source speak.

"The time of good is over now evil will rise higher than ever" The Source spoke in a victorious tone.

The remaining demons including The Source as well as the Halliwell family all backed off and what in awe and shock and in the case of the demons lust, as the box that contained the power of The Hollow exploded the wood falling uselessly to the floor while what appeared to be a horde of tiny balls floated in the air but unlike in the past when they encountered The Hollow they were not black they were golden.

Next the shadow and power of the Halliwell Nexus enveloped the balls of The Hollow power in what appeared to be a blanket of black power.

Next the jar that contained that contained the powers of the Gods glowed white and just like The Hollow the jar exploded and the God powers flew into the black blanket of powers, when the God powers merged with the others the blanket of power changed into pure white orb around the size of a golf ball.

Then the sword which they could all sense was not a sword, but was actually The Source Of All Magic which gave magic to all beings of magic including good, evil and neutral, changed its own shape into a blanket of white pure power that enveloped the white orb and fused with it to create a golden orb around the size of a human head. The golden orb floated above The Nexus Of All and absorbed every ounce of power from within it.

The Source Of All Evil then spoke getting louder until at the end he was bellowing "The Hollow, The Shadow and the Halliwell Nexus, the powers of the Gods along with The Source Of All Magic and The Nexus Of All have fused once more, this is THE ORB OF POWER!".


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only).

 **A/N:** While writing the previous chapter I changed my mind and decided to use two things from the comics-The Nexus Of All AND The Source Of All Magic.

 **Chapter 5**

"The Orb Of Power is the key to almost limitless power" The Source was pleased when he had found the story about The Orb Of Power and that is was the key to victory.

He had been annoyed to discover that to form the orb he required the presence of someone who possessed the blood of both a witch and an elder that however changed when he remembered that the second son of the eldest charmed one had been conceived while his father was an elder.

He then had been planning for months on how to steal each the only problems had been finding a way to get up to the elders land to steal the jar with the god powers in and then planning how to capture the second son, he knew Chris would not come willingly so had decided to capture them all to force him to come.

"Now ultimate power is mine" To make sure they could not stop him he summoned more demons before he struck with telekinesis and fireballs, the other demons doing the same.

He then went to pick up the orb so he could absorb it but the orb was keeping him at bay this confused him till the orb itself spoke in a voice like a lost kid, soft and loud but filled with power.

"I… want… to… go…home…to…the…chosen…one…the…inheritor…of…power" The Source was both furious and confused he wanted the power for himself but decided to find the chosen one and turn them, then he realised why Chris was needed.

"Grab the brother of the twice blessed" He commanded his demons before summoning even more demons and then prevented all forms of good teleportation, he then joined the fight.

After the Halliwell family heard The Source wanted Chris they all gathered near him and fought even harder, Wyatt became furious Chris was both his brother and boyfriend and nobody hurt HIS Chris. Wyatt was killing machine crushing all the demons in his way but despite that and his family the demons sheer numbers overcame him and after a few fireballs and energy balls slipped through he was slammed against the wall, he was conscious but too tired and dazed to do anymore.

After Wyatt fell all the family hesitated worrying and wanting to help him however the demons took advantage of their hesitation and they too were slammed against the wall in the same condition as Wyatt.

The demons picked up Chris and dragged him towards The Source, he might have believed Chris that was the chosen one if it was not known that among his family despite being powerful he was still the weakest.

"You possess elder powers; you will be able to find the true possessor of The Orb Of Power even if you do not how you will be able to find them so do it" He commanded Chris nastily.

"Go…to…hell" Chris managed to speak between gasps for breath.

The Source chuckled darkly before saying "I am not like your past sources, I can turn people just with a power though you are the only Halliwell who is not strong enough to be immune" The families eyes grew wide before a black mist flew into Chris' eyes before everyone in the room could see his good demeanour transform to that of evil.

"NO CHRIS" The entire yelled but none was more angry and upset than Wyatt, he could not imagine his kind, beautiful and loving Chris being evil.

"Now find The Inheritor Of Power" Chris stepped forward to do as The Source commanded and when he did the orb sent all but Chris flying backwards and keeping them there.

"Home…my…home…you…are…the…inheritor…of…power…you…are…my…home" The Orb Of Power spoke again its voice still filled with power but this time it sounded like a child on Christmas Day its voice filled with pure joy.

"Wha-"Was what everyone started to say until The Orb Of Power floated into the air, it said "Going…home" before it zoomed straight into Chris' chest who tried to pull it out but couldn't he screamed because it felt like something was squeezing into his very soul.

After it was fully inside him Chris spoke his voice filled with the same power as the orbs voice. "I…am…home…I…am…The…Inheritor…Of…Power".


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only), Telepathy, Empathy, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Reality Altering.

Reality Altering-Can manipulate reality to almost any degree this includes: manipulation of time, transmogrification and he can use it to resurrect the dead.

Now that Chris has become one with the orb he basically has every power that exists including good, evil and neutral.

 **A/N:** Now that Chris has become one with The Orb Of Power his power is almost limitless.

 **Chapter 6**

Chris had a great family, an amazing boyfriend, a great job as manager of his Mom's club P3 and a group of wonderful friends however despite all this he had always felt like part of his soul was missing, he had never told anyone including Wyatt because he did not want them to worry or to feel like they had not done enough for him, he knew his family would blame themselves or worry what was wrong.

The moment The Orb Of Power had attached itself to his soul the feeling had disappeared he felt like he like he was whole; like the missing part of him had been found and he felt pure joy singing throughout his entire being, he was so happy that he closed his eyes in bliss as a tear of joy fell down his cheek.

"So the weakest Halliwell is now the strongest of all magical beings" Said The Source as he rose to his feet.

"No matter, my mist made him evil and the moment The Orb Of Power and he became one the evil became permanent" The Source then chuckled darkly at the completely horrified expressions the entire Halliwell family wore.

"This is the end for the side of good" The dark chuckles becoming full blown manic laughter.

While this was happening Chris had pulled himself to his knees he heard every word The Source spoke however he was trying to get used to the information he obtained for when he became one with the orb he didn't just obtain its power, he had also gained the knowledge of The Orb Of Power; this included the knowledge of every single magical being. He now knew every single type of magical being including their powers, strengths and weaknesses and how to kill them, this included every magical being that has ever existed or will ever exist.

When The Source's words finally registered Chris chuckled for it became clear he did not now that the moment he gained its power that any and all spells, potions or powers that had been used on him had been destroyed so that the orb could become one with his true nature.

"You are wrong" Chris spoke and then rose to his feet, everyone in the room let out gasps when they looked into his eyes and saw the kindness from before but it was mixed with unimaginable wisdom that even the future Chris that had stop Wyatt from turning did not possess.

"What do you mean?" The Source asked with a easily detectable amount of fear, while the Halliwells, Wyatt especially felt themselves fill with the joy that Chris was not going to be evil.

"The moment I became one with The Orb Of Power it cancelled any magic that was cast on me, so now I am good forever" Chris then smirked when every demon including The Source felt a huge spike of fear.

Before anyone could even flee Chris decided to show his new power and he then vanquished every demon in the place including The Source, who even Wyatt could not stop and he did so just by blinking. He then used his new power to restore his family back to full strength.

"Chris" Was screamed by everyone but before any of them could hug him, Wyatt had Chris wrapped up in a embrace before he pulled back and landed a passionate kiss on his lips which had Chris moaning softly.

All of a sudden a bright gold human shaped light appeared and when it disappeared stood there was someone that no one recognised except Chris who had seen him in his dreams.

The being seem to radiate so much power that even Chris' new power was nothing compared to him and without really knowing why each and every Halliwell got down on one knee and bowed their head in respect.

After they stood again the being smiled and spoke in a booming power filled voice

"You probably have a lot of questions and I am here to answer them".


	7. Chapter 7

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only), Telepathy, Empathy, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Reality Altering.

Reality Altering-Can manipulate reality to almost any degree this includes: manipulation of time, transmogrification and he can use it to resurrect the dead.

Now that Chris has become one with the orb he basically has every power that exists including good, evil and neutral.

 **A/N:** Now that Chris has become one with The Orb Of Power his power is almost limitless. That is why I have not altered the list because Chris' powers the list would be too long. **This is an explanation Chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

The entire Halliwell clan was confused by the sudden appearance of this mysterious entity none recognised him except for Chris who had seen his face in his dreams, he knew that this being was to be both feared and respected and he like the rest of his family were surprised and embarrassed when then had unconsciously bowed to him.

His family each having a different reaction his mother and aunts were suspicious after their years facing evil and neutral beings, his cousins were awestruck by the power emanating from the being except for Henry Jnr who was awestruck by the new power Chris himself held as Chris new his younger cousin looked up to him. Wyatt pulled him into a protective embrace and was looking at this entity with distrust clear in his eyes.

After getting her voice back his mother spoke with both authority and a hint of a warning, "Who the hell are you?"

The entity smiled and spoke in a voice that was filled with so much power that Chris thought nothing could ever match its power, "I have many names Piper however in the magical community I am known as The Universal Power"

They were all confused except for Leo who gasped in shock and awe before saying "Impossible that is a myth"

"No Leo Wyatt, the magical community do not believe that I exist because I do not often appear to anyone, the last time was around five-thousand years ago" The entity did not seem bothered that Leo did not believe that he existed.

"What do you mean that you're The Universal Power?" Asked Paige and Phoebe

"I mean that I am the creator of _every_ world in _every_ galaxy in _every_ universe and that I am also the creator of good, evil, neutral, magic, life, death, nature and I even created destiny, those are just some of the things I created and control" after a pause he added "I am also the creator and master of the grand design" They were all now staring in complete awe.

"If you don't often come to Earth then why may I ask are you here" Said Chris

He turned to Chris and said "You have obtained you're birth right as The Inheritor Of Power and as you may have questions I am here to answer them but I will only answer them now"

"What am I?" Chris asked curiously

"You are the one who is destined to become one with The Orb Of Power and both destroy all evil and unite the magical and mortal worlds" He responded

"But the mortal cannot know of the magical world" Protested Wyatt

"They do now" They all gaped at him

"How?" gasped Phoebe who instantly thought of the damage done in the future that did not happen.

"The demons were so sure of their plan to win that killed the cleaners and exposed magic"

After a long pause Phoebe's husband Coop decided to ask another question that they akk wanted to ask "What are Chris' new powers that we can all sense"

The Universal Power laughed and said "He has a very long list including every power that The Orb Of Power was created from as well as reality manipulation and elemental control and those are only a few of them he also gained all knowledge of all things magical"

Chris was scared of possessing that kind of power, he swallowed hard and shakenly asked "What if that kind of power turns me and how will I control all the powers", though he gained the knowledge of The Orb Of Power that was not included.

"Another couple of the powers include incorruptibility and magical immunity so you cannot be evil by nature and magic cannot turn you". He let that sink in before saying "As for the other the moment a new power emerges you will instantly be able to master it"

He stood there and answered every question they had before leaving he stated "Chris the powers within you are so strong that you will not age or die unless by my hands"

He then looked to Wyatt and said "The fact that he cannot be turned and the immortality that Chris possess is also extended to you, as you are his soul mate but not to rest of your family"

Wyatt and Chris grinned happily, they knew that meant outliving their family but also meant they could literally be together forever. They beamed at each other leant close and shared a passionate kiss before leaning their heads against each other.

"I must go now remember that magic is exposed now so you should probably prepare yourselves" The Universal Power then smiled at Chris and Wyatt who were still focused on each other before disappearing into a golden light.


	8. Chapter 8

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only), Telepathy, Empathy, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Reality Altering.

Reality Altering-Can manipulate reality to almost any degree this includes: manipulation of time, transmogrification and he can use it to resurrect the dead.

This chapter is mainly about magic being exposed and the reactions to the non-magical community.

 **A/N:** Now that Chris has become one with The Orb Of Power his power is almost limitless. That is why I have not altered the list because Chris' powers the list would be too long.

 **Chapter 8**

After the Halliwell family had processed everything that The Universal Power had told them they had orbed or beamed back to the Halliwell manor, despite knowing that he could now use any method of magical travel he wanted Chris still preferred orbing though his orbs were now completely gold instead of blue and white. They wanted to know if magic had really been exposed so as they reappeared they turned on the news to see if magic had been exposed and they were all worried about the potential consequences when a newswoman appeared on screen.

"Today it has been revealed that the stories of magic were actually real" The woman spoke calmly but with a hint of awe, while the Halliwell family let out gasps of shock.

"But it seems that like people there are some magical who use their magic for good and some for evil" The whole family was confused on how they knew that and were not scared.

The screen then flicked to recording in which The President of the USA was visiting San Francisco while speaking with a man that the three charmed ones recognised as Nathaniel Pratt, a witch hunter from an alternate future they had visited. Pratt was trying to convince the president that all magic was evil but not succeeding while surrounded by a lot of guards.

Suddenly black orbs and shimmers appeared in front of the group and appeared demons who were holding either fireballs or energy balls in their palms and then fired them some missed but one hit Pratt instantly killing him, the guards then fired their guns but the demons only laughed.

One demon spoke cackling maliciously "You mortals think that guns can stop us, only _good_ magic could help you" spitting out the word good like it was disgusting on his tongue.

All of a sudden the demons were sent flying away and a larger group who they could all tell were witches stepped up and one spoke " _Good_ witches like us" said one emphasizing the word good.

Some of them went to the president and after checking him and Pratt they told the president that Pratt was dead and asked if he was okay which he was, they then set up a protective circle around him. The other witches then vanquished the demons though some of the witches were injured none were fatal.

After regaining his composure the president spoke filled with gratitude "Thank you for saving my life"

"There is no need to thank us, saving people is what good witches do" Spoke the oldest looking.

"So I was right there are some good um, magical…beings" The president spoke hesitantly not sure what to call the magical people in front of him.

"Yes though you should know that the magical is similar to the non-magical one, there are some who use their power for evil and some for good".

The oldest noticed the broken arm of a younger one and called "Dave" and then white and blue orbs appeared a few seconds later a middle aged man appeared and soon as he saw the arm healed it.

"May I ask, are you a witch" Asked the president curiously.

"No I am a whitelighter" He spoke calmly, after magic was exposed and the elders realised that they could not undo it they decided to allow whitelighters to use magic freely when aiding charges in the hopes of preventing a war. So this whitelighter was not worried about punishment.

"What is a whitelighter?" He asked confused

"A whitelighter is, to put it basically a good witches guardian angel, our bosses are more powerful and called elders".

"Are they the leaders of the magical community and if so can we meet to talk" The president was already thinking that they could meet to talk about mixing the two communities.

"No they provide advice and aid the magical community and they were the leaders until the strongest witch family became stronger, now they are the leaders". The elders were not pleased by this but knew it to be true.

"Could we meet them" He responded

"The elders will need to ask permission first" He then orbed out with the group of witches before orbing back.

"Would you lift back?" The whitelighter asked holding out a hand

"Um, yes" He thought that showing trust could bridge the gap between the communities.

The camera cut back to other news items and they turned to each other before the youngest cousin Patty asked "What now?"

"I don't know" spoke all three charmed ones worried.


	9. Chapter 9

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only), Telepathy, Empathy, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Reality Altering.

Reality Altering-Can manipulate reality to almost any degree this includes: manipulation of time, transmogrification and he can use it to resurrect the dead.

This chapter is mainly about magic being exposed and the reactions to the non-magical community.

 **A/N:** Now that Chris has become one with The Orb Of Power his power is almost limitless. That is why I have not altered the list because Chris' powers the list would be too long.

 **Chapter 9**

It had been almost a month since magic was exposed; the following time had been spent seeing if it was possible to erase the knowledge, and they had realized after three weeks that it was not possible even with Chris' new immense power.

His new power caused quite a uproar in elder land because they all believed that he had far too much power, they had attempted to remove the powers but discovered that they were so tightly fused to him that he could not lose them even if he wanted to, which he did not want because he told them that he felt whole at last.

The final week since exposure they continued with their lives but kept a close eye and noticed more witches coming into the open and there were _no_ witch hunters; child witches showing off to their friends.

More demons kept appearing but with magic exposed more and more witches were fighting back the president kept asking but understood their worry and was patient and other witches along with whitelighters and even fairies had asked them to make an appearance. They had all then gathered to decide whether or not to meet the president and if so who would be the leader because both Chris and Piper are both leaders among their family.

Ever since Chris merged with The Orb Of Power they had all noticed that his magical knowledge had vastly increased to the point that you can ask him any question about any magical creature and he can answer correctly and without hesitation; also on his twenty second birthday he had gained his memories from the dark future so he had memories about being the leader of the resistance.

"Okay so we have all come here to decide whether or not to reveal ourselves and if so who we will announce as our leader" said Piper calmly.

"The elders think we should continue to undo the exposure" said Paige

Both Chris and Piper snorted before Piper spoke "Like we care what they think", after everything that happened with Leo and the death of the other Chris she still disliked them.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe then shared a look with their husbands before they each spoke.

"Me and Coop think that because no one reacted badly that we should" said Phoebe, though she was worried about what happened in the magical future she had travelled to she had a small smile that her kids would be free to be themselves.

"Me and Henry think the same" said Paige, despite the pain and loses she still loved magic and would be glad to not have to worry about exposure.

"We think the same" indicating her and Leo she paused before adding "Though we think that we should cast wards to keep us safe now that demons can attack anywhere", everyone agreed immediately knowing that she made sense.

"Okay so who shall be the leader" asked Coop

"How about we hold a vote" suggested Henry Senior

"Okay but in fairness lets everyone who thinks they could lead be able in the vote" said Chris.

The only people to step forward were Piper and Chris; the others were too young, did not have the confidence to lead the magical community or did not think that they could handle the responsibility or did not want to lead.

Chris only came forward because he thought that for all she had done for the world that she deserved the chance for a more normal life which she would never have that, combined with his knowledge of the leading in the dark future and his new immortality that it would be best for his family, though he _loathed_ the responsibility he did what he thought was right.

"Even though only one can be the main leader we should each have some job" said Chris

Everyone nodded before Wyatt spoke "I think that both you and mom should vote as well, so everyone gets to vote" said Wyatt to Chris.

Again they all nodded before Leo spoke "Okay all those for Piper raise your hand", Leo, Piper herself and all three of Phoebes children voted for her.

"You should enjoy a normal life Chris" said Piper to Chris

"Okay who thinks Chris" said Leo

Everyone else voted for Chris including Chris himself which surprised Piper as she thought that while he was already a good leader that he would not want to lead. So with the majority vote Chris became leader.

"Mom after everything it is you who deserves a normal life, plus I _know_ you don't like magic much but I do" said Chris before adding "Also now I am _**immortal**_ I have forever to enjoy life" putting emphasis on immortal.

After ten minutes of silence Leo spoke "So its agreed Chris is the leader of the entire magical community" he phrased as a question despite the vote.

Everyone except Chris nodded before Wyatt went to Chris gave him a quick kiss on the lips and spoke with a huge smile "You are the leader".


	10. Chapter 10

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only), Telepathy, Empathy, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Reality Altering.

Reality Altering-Can manipulate reality to almost any degree this includes: manipulation of time, transmogrification and he can use it to resurrect the dead.

 **A/N:** Now that Chris has become one with The Orb Of Power his power is almost limitless. That is why I have not altered the list because Chris' powers the list would be too long. The Orb Of Power changes Chris' eye pupils gold.

 **Chapter 10**

After a few days of discussion with other leaders of the good magical covens as well as other magical creatures the Halliwell family had decided to reveal themselves as the most powerful coven.

The Halliwell family, with Chris as their elected leader spent the following week organising the magical community and so to not expose themselves sooner continued their non-magical lives. Now that magic was exposed the guilt of hiding became worse as they continued to lie to their friends.

After they were done with the arranging Chris decided to use his new power to ward his entire family against magical and non-magical attacks as a precaution, despite them all deciding to reveal themselves only Wyatt, Piper and Leo decided to accompany Chris.

Along with them was a representative of each coven along with a magical representative from each good magical species from fairies to every kind of nymph, even an elder came but they all only agreed if Chris placed wards around them as well.

The President had been a little worried because of the time it took before they agreed to meet him, they had sent the same whitelighter that he had met before with the message that they would meet as soon as he was ready.

To show they meant no harm the Halliwells did not bring weapons and the president kept guards at the edges of the room with an order no to do anything unless told otherwise, they also decided to televise the meeting.

After some talks every single leader from every country joined the meeting by video conference and all the leaders were nervous because they all knew that if something went wrong the world would be split and would be in chaos.

The president and the other leaders had finished preparing when a group of smartly dressed people appeared in two lines one on his left one on his right in view of the screens the other leaders were using, the leaders all stood when golden lights appeared in between but in front of the lines of people.

The last person who appeared was young man in a smart suit with eyes with golden pupils that seem to radiate power and wisdom, the president was surprised that he was young but held out his hand.

"You must be the leader of the magical world, nice to meet you I am the president of the USA" he spoke calmly despite the nerves, the other world leaders quickly introduced themselves.

The young man shook his hand and calmly spoke "Hello Mr. President and yes I am the leader of the magical world but please it is Chris".

There was silence for a moment when Chris nodded to the others.

"Hello I am Piper, former leader and Chris' mother" said a women who just smiled

"Nice to meet you, I am Leo Chris' father" said a man who shook his hand

"It is a pleasure to meet you I am Chris' brother…and boyfriend" said a muscular man

"WHAT" spoke the leaders

"We don't care about incest, I am Coop and I represent the cupids for us love is love regardless of morals" spoke another man.

After exchanging a few moments of talk, the leaders decided not to care about something like that especially with the magical community being so different to theirs.

"I am Sandra, representative of the elders, leaders of all whitelighters…except Wyatt and Chris" said a robed woman with a smile.

After the rest of the introductions everyone sat in front of his desk with Chris closer, the world leaders began to ask their questions.

"I had heard that witches were evil" asked the English prime minister

Chris was the only one who didn't flinch "Some are and some aren't, can you say that _all_ humans are good people" Chris responded calmly but emphasizing the 'all'.

The non-magical leaders all winced at that because of their initial assumption about witches seemed so stupid now, they all began a back and forth with the magical leaders deciding to explain the basics including demons and why they could not be captured instead of killed.

The only interruption was when a group of demons appeared but before anyone could do anything Chris flicked his fingers upwards causing every demon to explode, the non-magical people gaped.

"Part of the reason I am leader is because I am the strongest magical being" Chris spoke with calmly, the conversation continued after a few moments of silence the president asked about Chris who told him that he possessed every power imaginable, excepts all his transportation powers were of golden colour instead, the talk ended when Chris had talked and decided what the laws would exist for the magical world.

They were all given roles; the Halliwells who could orb or beam were given roles around the world except Wyatt. Wyatt told them that because he loved Chris he would stay with him no matter what, they agreed and the then the magical leaders disappeared until Chris was left.

Chris went around the desk and shook the president's hand.

"Let us create a world of good and peace" said Chris with a small smile before disappearing in golden flames.


	11. Epilogue

Charmed: The Orb Of Power

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed-If I did Chris would have been in every episode from series 1-8 and would NOT have died.

A/N Warning: Contains Wyatt/Chris romance but no sexual scenes. Mainly Chris Power Fic

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's Powers** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Energy Balls, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Deceleration, Geokinesis, Empathy, Telepathic and Empathic Connection(with Chris only), Master of Excalibur.

 **Chris Perry Halliwell's Power's** \- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Self-Healing, Shield, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathic and Empathic Connection (with Wyatt only), Telepathy, Empathy, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Reality Altering.

Reality Altering-Can manipulate reality to almost any degree this includes: manipulation of time, transmogrification and he can use it to resurrect the dead.

 **A/N:** Now that Chris has become one with The Orb Of Power his power is almost limitless. That is why I have not altered the list because Chris' powers the list would be too long. The Orb Of Power changes Chris' eye pupils gold.

 **A/N:** I am sorry but I have run out of ideas to continue this so this is the end.

 **Epilogue**

After the meeting between the magical and non-magical leaders the world was changed forever, the first thing Chris did as the official leader of the magical community was to officially announce the rules the magical community was to live by and the punishments for breaking each law. Some things remained the same such as whitelighters and elders not being allowed to heal mortal wounds and ailments however they could if given permission by a Halliwell or other leading official, demon attacks still occurred.

As time went by more and more magical beings were saving people openly even from some mortal dangers, despite being leader Chris still helped people and vanquishing demons the magical and non-magical people were awed by his bravery and compassion and soon the whole world called him either King Chris, your Highness or Lord Chris, as Wyatt was both his brother and lover he was called Sir Wyatt.

Chris allowed magic to be used more freely much to the dismay of the elders however the elders were shut up when this rule caused the number of witches turning evil to drastically drop. Demons were being constantly vanquished and to prevent them from ever returning Chris used his immense power to create a wall of power around hell that prevented any and all demons from returning.

As the years passed the world was becoming more and more peaceful even the wars of mortals were ended much more quickly, during that time many powerful demons tried to time travel to prevent Chris' destiny but were not able to as destiny itself stopped every attempt and then exactly ten years to the date that Chris became one with The Orb Of Power all the demons left standing gathered to try and end the forces of good. The battle was bloody and many on both sides died the demons were doing well however after the battle was reported to the world leaders, Chris and the rest of his family turned up destroying demons at an incredible speed when they when had vanquished all but the last hundred Chris released a force that vanquished them, demons were _extinct._

Chris continued to rule as a just and fair King but also as a guide anyone who needed his knowledge could go and ask for it, one year after the final battle Chris and Wyatt showed the world the depths of their love by getting married live on TV. Then thirty years after the final battle the charmed ones each died as they had grown old, his father passing just after. Their children grieved together and eventually moved on with their lives marrying and having kids except Paige's son Henry Junior and Phoebe's daughter Prudence who with help both realised that they were bi, Henry married a man named Max while Prudence married a women named Charlotte.

The decades continued to pass more and more Halliwells were born, non-magical leaders replaced however Chris with Wyatt by his side remained the same neither was aging and not replaced as the magical community knew having an immortal and powerful couple ruling was useful especially with their fair rule. A few witches still turned but none were ever a problem as none could ever be a match for Chris, despite living forever neither Wyatt nor Chris ever stopped loving each other and always remained completely faithful to each other.

The world continued to become a better place as the population of Earth grew Chris would make more land and even making the planet itself larger some places grew more plants to keep the balance between technology and nature, and while they would never be perfect mortals became better people more loving of nature, Earth continued to grow and prosper and all because Chris had united the magical and non-magical worlds, all because Chris inherited _The Orb Of Power._

 **The End**


End file.
